Dragonslayers
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: A couple of (really) short stories about the custom made Dragonslayer class for D&D 5E, based on the Dragonslayers from Fairy Tail. I hope that you will all enjoy this. :)


_The red dragon unleashed its terrifying roar as it circled around the now burning village and the townsfolk scattered like_ _leaves to the wind. But one dark-skinned man stood unmoving in the town square, eyeing the mighty dragon with defiance. Slightly amused by the man, the dragon breathed a massive torrent of fire against him. But the flames never reached their target, not in the way intended. Instead, the dark-skinned man somehow swallowed the raging flames without any noticeable effort, leaving no evidence of the attack. Inhaling deeply, the man unleashed a fire-breath of his own at the dragon, the flames actually burning the dragon. Setting his eyes on the shocked dragon, the man's hands started burning and he dashed closer, as battle was due._

* * *

 _Tossing the young elven woman into an empty cell, the guard locked the lattice door and left to resume his duties. But as soon as he had left the prison, the elven woman smirked and got up from the cold stone floor. The fortress was known for being all but impossible to break into, but now that they had captured her, she didn't need to break in any more. Walking up to the lattice door, she bit off the bars one at a time, like they were celery. Once she was free, her lower right arm turned into the blade of a greatsword, and she walked out of the prison area, still chewing on one of the bars. They would never expect someone to attack them from the inside._

* * *

 _Seeing the forces of dark elves approaching them, the dwarves knew that the upcoming battle would cost them dearly. The dark elves were not as skilled with bows as their surface cousins, but they were still deadly nonetheless. One dwarf, his hair and beard turned grey since decades, channelled the power granted to him by the air dragon centuries earlier, and the once calm air in the great cave came to life around the dwarves and dark elves alike. The arrows fired by the elves were faced with strong head-winds, causing most of them to miss their targets completely, at the same time, the dwarves rushed towards the enemies ranks with speed never seen before for such a sturdy people._

* * *

Contrary to what most people believe, there is actually a third group of dragons aside from the chromatic and metallic dragons, and that is the elemental dragons. Possessing a mastery of their elements that no other dragons can rival, they would pose a great threat to all had they wished it. But the elemental dragons are for the most part neutral, unlike their cousins, though individuals all choose how to live their lives.

Back when mortal kind was still young, the elemental dragons took a number of the mortal races under their wings and taught them the secrets of their elemental mastery, to help them grow with the world around them. It was soon learned that those schooled in these mystic arts, could easily go toe-to-toe with dragons in combat, gaining the nickname of Dragonslayers.

Capable of devouring their element to regain their strength and nullify attacks, they were also able to inflict great damage on dragons, especially those of the same element.

But as ages passed, much was lost, and the dragonslayers of today are not as powerful as they once were, however, underestimating a dragonslayer can prove to be a fatal mistake, as they are still a force to be reckoned with, even for dragons. Today the art is passed down through generations, taught by gurus and elemental dragons, learned through old tomes or gained through spiritual enlightenment.

* * *

Level, Proficiency Bonus, Features, Dragon Points, Unarmed Damage

1, +2, Element, Devour Element, Dragon Martial Arts, Dragon Scales, 0, 1D6

2, +2, Dragon Punch, Dragon Roar, 4, 1D6

3, +2, Ignore Dragon Resistance, 5, 1D6

4, +2, Ability Score Increase, 6, 1D6

5, +3, Extra Attack, 7, 1D6

6, +3, Element Feature, 8, 1D6

7, +3, Power Up, 9, 1D8

8,+3, Ability Score Increase, 10, 1D8

9, +4, Dragon Orb, 11, 1D8

10, +4, Element Feature, 12, 1D8

11, +4, Extra Attack, 13, 1D8

12, +4, Ability Score Increase, 14, 1D8

13, +5, Element Feature, 15, 1D10

14, +5, Ability Score Increase, 16, 1D10

15, +5, Power Up, 17, 1D10

16, +5, Ability Score Increase, 18, 1D10

17, +6, Element Feature, 19, 1D10

18, +6, Power Up, 20, 1D10

19, +6, Ability Score Increase, 21, 1D10

20, +6, Dragon Force, 22, 1D10

* * *

 **Hit Points**

 **Hit Dice:** 1D12 per Dragonslayer level

 **Hit Points a 1st Level:** 12 + your Constitution modifier

 **Hit Points at Higher Levels:** 1D12 (or 8) + your Constitution Modifier per Dragonslayer level after the 1st

 **Proficiencies**

 **Armor:** Light

 **Weapons:** Simple weapons

 **Tools:** Choose one type of Artisan's Tools

 **Saving Throws:** Constitution, Wisdom

 **Skills:** Perception and choose two from Survival, Arcana, Nature, Athletics, Insight

 **Attack DC:** 10 + Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus.

 **Equipment**

You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background:

(a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) any simple weapon

(a) a hunting trap or (b) fishing tackle

(a) an explorer's pack or (b) a burglar's pack

 **Element:** When creating your Dragonslayer, choose one of the following elements; Acid, Air, Darkness, Earth, Fire, Ice, Light, Lightning, Metal, Poison or Water. Each element gives their specifics to your Dragon attacks as well as various other effects. You are also resistant to your selected element. More information on the damage of the three base abilities under their respective element. All Dragonslayer abilities and unarmed attacks are not magical, but are considered magical for overcoming resistances of non-dragons.

 **Dragon Martial Arts:** Starting at level 1, special combat training gives you 1D6 to all unarmed strikes, in place of the normal damage, and half the result of a 1D6 for all simple weapons. Damage rolls increases to 1D8 at 7th level, and to 1D10 at 15th level. As long as you don't use any armor, other than light armor, you can also use either your Strength or your Dexterity for attacks and damage rolls. You also add your proficiency bonus to all unarmed attacks.

 **Dragon Scales:** At 1st level, your skin is scale-like in nature and grants you +3 AC, regardless of any armor worn. Also gains resistance to your own element.

 **Devour Element:** From the 1st level, you are able to consume your element with a bonus action to gain temporary Hit Points and Dragon Points. In battle, you can also use a reaction to completely consume an attack or spell of the same element, negating it.

If encountering a creature completely or partially made of your element, or one wielding a weapon with the same effect or of the right material, you can use a bonus action to attempt to grapple them and eat part of them, doing damage while restoring your own strength. The grappled opponent can be of any size and you can even grapple those immune to being grappled, though some may not have their movement restricted.

Consuming your element give you 2D6 HP and 2D4 DP temporarily, and also causes creatures and objects to loose 3D6 HP as if they took damage. At the 7th, 15th and 18th levels, each number is increased by 1 die each.

 **Dragon Points:** When you reach the 2nd level, you gain 4 Dragon Points (DP), and you will gain an additional DP every level. You spend DP to preform your Dragon features, and regain all after a long rest, you also regain DP by eating your element.

 **Dragon Punch:** At 2nd level, by encasing your fist with elemental energy, you can deliver a powerful melee attack, dealing 2D6 damage of your element, as well as bludgeoning damage equal to the damage from an unarmed strike. Damage increases by 1D6 at 7th level (3D6), 15th level (4D6), and 18th level (5D6).

Costs 1 DP

 **Dragon Roar:** At 2nd level, you gain the feature to use a breath weapon like those used by the dragons of your element. The breath attack is a 50-foot line that is 10 feet wide. A creature takes 3D6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 4D6 at 7th level, 5D6 at 15th level and 6D6 at 18th level.

Costs 2 DP

 **Ignore Resistance:** From 3rd level, due to being specially trained to fight with your element, all of your dragon attacks and unarmed attacks ignore all resistances and immunities. Weapons with temporary enchantments from Dragonslayers of certain elements function the same. You can also not become Frightened by Dragons.

 **Ability Score Improvement:** When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature.

 **Extra Attack:** Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class.

 **Element Feature:** When reaching 6th level, and again at 10th, 13th and 17th level, you gain a feature from your Element. See _Elements_ for details on your specific Element Features.

 **Power Up:** At 7th level, and again at 15th and 18th level, the damage of the Dragon Punch, Dragon Roar and Dragon Orb increase. Certain Element Features may also gain increased damage or effects.

 **Dragon Orb:** When you reach 9th level, you acquire the mighty Dragon Orb, a devastating ranged attack that causes great damage in an area you can see withing 150 feet. Each creature in a 25-foot-radius must make a Dexterity saving throw. A target takes 8D6 damage of your element on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. The damage increase to 9D6 at 15th level, and to 10D6 at 18th level.

Costs 4 DP

 **Dragon Force:** Gained at the 20th level. The true power awaken, the Dragon Force is your ultimate feature. You can activate it at any time as a free bonus action, regardless of initiative, so long as you are not incapacitated in any way and have less than 10 HP. You gain temporary HP equal to your maximum and all your attacks do an additional 1D6+4 damage, ignoring all resistances and immunities. Dragons take an extra 1D6 of damage (2D6+4 in total).

Dragon Force lasts for 1 minute, until you end it on your own or are incapacitated. When it ends, you will fall unconscious and drop to 1 HP. You can't use Dragon Force again until you have finished a long rest.

 _ **Elements**_

 **Acid:** Attacks deal Acid damage, corroding anything it touches, and you are resistant to Acid damage, but not Poison.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Acid damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Acid damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Acid damage.

 _ **Acid Dragon's Weapons:**_ Gained at 6th level. You can give a weapon within 60 feet an acid coating as a bonus action, that lasts 1 minute. A weapon with this coating deal 1D6 Acid damage in addition to its normal damage and is considered magical, it also benefits from you Ignore Resistance feature, doing full damage to all creatures.

Costs 2 DP.

 _ **Acid Dragon Skin:** _ Gained at 10th level. By using a bonus actions, your body is covered in a thin layer of acid, lasting for 1 minute, or until you dispel it with a bonus action. Anyone hitting you with an attack within 5 feet takes 2D8 Acid damage as it splashes on them.

Costs 2 DP.

 _ **Acid Dragon's Trap:**_ Gained at 13th level. By infusing a point or an object you can see within 100 feet with acid, you create a landmine as a bonus action. It will trigger whenever a creature touches the point or object, exploding and showering the victim with acid, doing 2D8 Acid damage. Only you can see where the trap is set, and you can choose any number of creatures you see not to trigger the trap. You can have a maximum of 1 trap.

Damage increase by 1D8 at 15th and 18th level.

Costs 3 DP

 _ **Acid Dragon Atmosphere:**_ Gained at 17th level. You can use your action to exhale a large cloud of acid with a 50-foot radius. It spreads around corners, and the area is lightly obscured to all but you. Each creature that ends its turn in there must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, taking 3D6 Acid damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. A strong gust of wind disperses the cloud, which otherwise ends after 1 minute.

Duration increase by 1 minute at 18th level.

Costs 4 DP

 **Air:** Attacks deal Air based Slashing/Force/Thunder damage, often blowing away loose objects as well, you are also resistant to the same kind of damage, such as Dragon wingbeats.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Force damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Thunder damage

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Slashing damage.

 _ **Air Dragon's Soothing Wind:**_ From the 6th level, as an action you can unleash a soothing wind that heal 4D4 HP to any creatures you can see within a 50-foot-radius that you choose.

At 7th, 15th and 18th level, the healing increases to 5D4, 6D4 and 6D6, respectively.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Air Dragon's Arrows:**_ Gained at 10th level. Using a bonus action, you let powerful winds fill the area, altering the flight of missile attacks, granting advantage to all creatures you choose, and disadvantage to all other creatures in the area. The effect covers a 300-foot radius for 1 minute or until you dispel it with a bonus action.

At 15th and 18th level, allied attacks gain +1 on attack rolls and damage (+2 total), and hostile attacks gets -1 on attack rolls and damage (-2 total).

Costs 3 DP

 _ **Air Dragon** **Flight:** _ At 13th level, by using a bonus action, you can fly at a speed of 60 feet for 10 minutes, after which, if you are still aloft, you will slowly fall to the ground, not taking any damage from the fall. Your land speed is also increased by 10 feet after gaining this feature.

Costs 4 DP.

 _ **Air Dragon's Tailwind:**_ At 17th level, you can use an action to let all friendly creatures within 50 feet radius gain 20 feet to their movement for 1 minute, as well as one bonus attack, regardless of their other actions.

Costs 5 DP.

 **Darkness:** Attacks deal Dark based Necrotic damage, but does full damage to Undead since it's not true necrotic, but shadow based, you are also resistant to the same kind of damage.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Dark Necrotic damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Dark Necrotic damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Dark Necrotic damage.

 _ **Darkness Dragon's Shadow:**_ At 6th level, as a bonus action, you can cover a point you can see within 300 feet in a 30-foot radius sphere in darkness. No kind of darkvision can see through it, except that of a Darkness Dragon Slayer, and no light can illuminate it. Lasts for 10 minutes or until dispelled with a bonus action. You also gain Darkness Dragon's Vision when you learn this feature, allowing you to see through all darkness.

Costs 3 DP.

 _ **Darkness Dragon's Shadow-walk:** _ At 10th level, you can melt into one shadow and instantly reappear from another within 100 feet of you as a bonus action. You do not have to be able to see the shadow, as you can sense it.

Costs 2 DP.

 _ **Darkness Dragon's Cloak:**_ At 13th level, with a bonus action, you can turn invisible for up to 1 hour, or until you dispel it with a bonus action. While invisible, all attacks against you have disadvantage, and any attack you do has advantage. You also deal 1D6 extra Darkness Necrotic damage with any attack or spell. Whether you hit or miss, attacking cancels your invisibility, revealing your location.

At 15th and 18th level, the damage increases with 1D6 each level, to a total of 3D6 at 18th level.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Darkness Dragon's Tendrils:**_ At 17th level, you can use an action to have shadow tendrils manifest on the ground in a 30-foot radius within 200 feet. Any creature that enters the area will take 3D6 Dark Necrotic damage the first time, and any creature ending their turn in the area will also take damage. Upon taking damage, the victims must make a Dexterity save, or be restrained until their next turn. Lasts up to 1 minute, requires concentration.

At 18th level, damage increases to 4D6.

Costs 4 DP

 **Earth:** Attacks deal Earth based Bludgeoning damage, crushing their targets, while you are also resistant to the same kind of damage, such a landslide or cave-in.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Bludgeoning damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Bludgeoning damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Bludgeoning damage.

 _ **Earth Dragon Shackles:**_ At 6th level, you choose one target you can see within 100 feet, and cause stone to erupt underneath the target and form stone shackles that wrap around it, restraining it. At the beginning of its turn, the target can attempt a Strength check to break free. Another creature can break the shackles by attacking them, the shackles have AC 15 and HP 25. Concentration 1 minute.

Costs 3 DP.

 _ **Earth Dragon's Stride:** _ At 10th level, you can use a bonus action to allow you to burrow through earth and rock, using your full movement and can move in any direction as long as there is soil or stone to move through. While underground, you have Tremorsense. Lasts for 10 minutes.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Earth Dragon's Wall:**_ Once you reach the 13th level, you can use an action create a wall of solid rock within 200 feet of you. It is composed of ten 15-foot-by-15-foot panels that are 1 foot thick, but can be modified in any way as long as the total mass is the same. The wall must also be connected to a vertical or horizontal surface, but will support its own weight. Each panel has AC 18 and 30 HP per inch of thickness. Unless specifically stated, the wall will disappear after 10 minutes.

Costs 3 DP

 _ **Earth Dragon Bedrock:**_ From 17th level, you can use an action turn your body, and all you wear, into sturdy but flexible stone, increasing your AC to 22 but decreasing your movement to 10 feet. You also gain resistance to Slashing, Piercing and Bludgeoning damage not from siege attacks. Your unarmed attacks count as siege attacks. You cannot be Petrified after learning this feature. Lasts 1 minute.

Costs 5 DP

 **Fire:** Attacks deal Fire damage, burning and possibly setting things on fire, you are also resistant to fire and heat based damage.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Fire damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Fire damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Fire damage.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Weapons:**_ Gained at 6th level, you can give a weapon within 60 feet a fire coating as a bonus action, that lasts 1 minute. A weapon with this coating deal 1D6 Fire damage in addition to its normal damage and is considered magical, it also benefits from you Ignore Resistance feature, doing full damage to all creatures.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Fire Dragon's Blaze:**_ At 10th level, you can use a bonus action to spontaneously erupt in flames, hurting all within 10 feet. Melee attackers must make a Wisdom saving throw to be able to brave the flames to attack, taking 2D6 Fire damage in the process. If the save is a failure, the attacker can not get close, taking half damage. Lasts 1 minute, concentration.

Costs 4 DP.

 _ **Fire Dragon Pyroclasm:**_ At 13th level, you can use an action to create a large explosion with you as the center, forming a 45-foot sphere. All creatures caught in the blast must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 10D8 Fire damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. You take no damage from the explosion.

At 15th and 18th level, the damage increases with +10 each level, to a total of +20.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Fire Dragon Scorch:**_ At 17th level, you can use an action to shoot a beam of intense flames at a target you can see within 50 feet. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 10D6 + 30 Fire damage on a failed, or half as much on a successful one. If the target HP is reduced to 0, it its completely disintegrated, only leaving any magical items behind.

At 18th level, damage increases to 10D6 + 40.

Costs 5 DP

 **Ice:** Attacks deal Ice based Cold damage, freezing water and covering areas with frost, you are also resistant to the same damage. Ice and snow are of varying rarity depending on the region.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Ice Cold damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Ice Cold damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Ice Cold damage.

 _ **Ice Dragon's Land:**_ At 6th level, you can use an action to cover the ground within 300 feet with ice in a 150-foot sphere, turning it into difficult terrain for all except those that are native to such terrain, such as Ice Dragons and Frost Giants. Lasts for up to 10 minutes. After learning this feature, you gain snow, ice and tundra as favored terrain, being able to use your full movement.

Costs 3 DP.

 _ **Ice Dragon's Wall:**_ Once you reach the 10th level, you can create a wall of solid ice within 200 feet of you as an action. It is composed of ten 15-foot-by-15-foot panels that are 1 foot thick, but can be modified in any way as long as the total mass is the same. The wall must also be connected to a vertical or horizontal surface, but will support its own weight. Each panel has AC 15 and 20 HP per inch of thickness. The wall is vulnerable to fire damage and will disappear after 10 minutes, leaving frigid air behind that will cause 2D8 Cold damage to any who move into or through it.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Ice Dragon Shell:**_ At 13th level, you can use an action to lower the temperature around a creature, completely encasing it in ice if it is Large or smaller, a larger creature will only be partially frozen, but still unable to move or act. At the beginning of its turn, a creature frozen may attempt a Strength saving throw to break free of the ice.

Costs 3 DP.

 _ **Ice Dragon Storm:**_ From 17th level, you can use an action to summon forth a raging blizzard in a 25-foot wide 50-foot tall pillar, in an area within 400 feet of you that you can see. Any creature caught in the storm, or passing through it, have to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the creature take 3D6 Cold damage and is knocked prone, while on a successful save only take half damage. You can move the storm once every turn with a bonus action, to a maximum of 10 feet.

At 18th level the damage increase to 5D6.

Costs 4 DP.

 **Light:** Attacks deal Light based Radiant damage, illuminating the darkest shadows, you are also resistant to that kind of damage.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Light Radiant damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Light Radiant damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Light Radiant damage.

 _ **Light Dragon's Healing:**_ At 6th level, you can use an action to bask one creature with your light, healing it for 3D6 + 2 HP.

At the 7th, 15th and 18th level, the healing increases to 4D6 + 2, 6D6 + 2, and 8D6 +2 respectively.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Light Dragon's Shield:**_ Once per turn, from the 10th level, when yourself or an ally within 50 feet is attacked, you can use your reaction to create a shield of golden light around, increasing the AC with 5 for one attack. If attacked multiple times by the same foe, you choose which attack to block. Can also be used to gain + 5 on saving throws against area attacks, such as Fireballs or breath attacks. This feature can be used after the attack rolls, but before the DM declares the result.

Costs 4 DP.

 _ **Light Dragon's Shine:**_ From 13th level, a blinding light can be released from your body as an action, reaching 25 feet in all directions and illuminating even the darkest areas. Any creature that can see you must make a Wisdom saving throw to turn away their gaze, or be blinded for 1 minute. If the light from this feature hits any kind of spell or effect that would darken an area, with the exception of Darkness Dragon's Shadow, that effect will be dispelled. After learning this feature, you can also generate a small amount of light to act as a torch, this is considered a cantrip and cost no DP or action.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Light Dragon's Radiance:**_ At 17th level, you can use an action unleash a burning hot light that damage all creatures you choose in a 20-foot radius. Any caught in the light must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 8D8 Radiant damage on a failed throw, and half as much on a successful one. Fiends and undead have disadvantage on the throw, and take maximum damage on a failed or half of the maximum on a successful. Any fiend or undead that would normally require a special requirement to permanently kill, such as Vampires and Rakshasa, will be permanently destroyed if killed by this feature, and only a Wish spell can restore them to life.

Costs 5 DP

 **Lightning:** Attacks deal Electrical damage, shocking and burning the targets, and you are resistant to such damage.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Electrical damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Electrical damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Electrical damage.

 _ **Lightning Dragon's Weapons:**_ Gained at 6th level, you can give a weapon within 60 feet an electrical coating as a bonus action, that lasts 5 minutes. A weapon with this coating deal 1D6 Lightning damage in addition to its normal damage and is considered magical, it also benefits from you Ignore Resistance feature, doing full damage to all creatures.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Lightning Dragon Static:**_ When reaching the 10th level, you can use an action to paralyze one creature that you can see within 100 feet. During the beginning of each of its turns, it may attempt to recover with a Constitution check, having disadvantage on the first turn.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Lightning Dragon's Trident:** _ From the 13th level, you can use an action to produce a three-pronged lighting attack with a range of 100 feet. The three bolts each strike one target of your choice, as long as they are all within a 45 degree angle, doing 4D6 Lighting damage with each bolt to those who fail a Dexterity saving throw, or half as much to those that succeed. A Large creature can be hit by two bolts at once, while a Huge or larger creature can be hit by all three.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Lightning Dragon Blink:**_ At 18th level, you learn how to transform into a bolt of lighting for a split second, moving from one spot to another you can see within 50 feet almost instantly. In that form, you can squeeze through openings as small as an inch. You can also use your reaction to use this feature to avoid any attack at you once per turn.

Costs 5 DP

 **Metal:** Attacks deal metal based Slashing, Piercing or Bludgeoning damage, like any metal weapon, and you are resistant to that as well. Metal is plentiful, since it's often used in weapons, armor, tools, buildings and more.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Bludgeoning damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Slashing damage

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Slashing or Piercing damage.

 _ **Metal Dragon's Weapons:**_ Gained at 6th level, you can give a weapon within 60 feet a metal coating as a bonus action, that lasts 5 minutes. A weapon with this coating deal an additional 1D6 Piercing, Slashing or Bludgeoning damage, your choice, and is considered magical, it also benefits from you Ignore Resistance feature, doing full damage to all creatures. The weapon enchanted by this feature temporary changes its appearance and damage based on the damage you choose.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Metal Dragon Sword Arm:**_ At 10th level, you can transform one of your arms into the blade of a greatsword as a bonus action. You have proficiency with the attacks, can use all your attacks and you deal 2D6 Slashing damage with every hit. The blade lasts until you dispelled it or fall unconscious.

Costs 4 DP.

 _ **Metal Dragon Harpoon:**_ From 13th level, you can use an action to fire a metal javelin from your arm at a target that you can see within 50 feet. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw, or take 4D8 Piercing damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save. If the target fails the save, and is medium or smaller, it is also forced 10 feet in the direction of the metal projectile, potentially nailing it to a surface in the way, restricting it. To free a target restricted like this, one have to make a Strength check against a 19 DC of the harpoon to pull it loose, doing 2D4 Piercing damage in the process. If the target tries to remove the projectile, it has disadvantage on the check. A large or larger creature is not shoved, but can still be restricted if there is a surface close enough, they do however not get disadvantage to free themselves.

At 15th and 18th level, the damage increases to 3D4 and 4D4 respectively.

Costs 5 DP

 _ **Metal Dragon Plates:**_ When you reach 18th level, you can use an action and have your entire body covered in thick metal scales, making you virtually indestructible. Your AC increase to 25 and you're immune to non-magical Slashing, Bludgeoning and Piercing damage not made with adamantine weapons, but your speed is lowered to 5 feet and you are vulnerable to Lighting damage. Lasts 1 minute.

Costs 5 DP

 **Poison:** Attacks deal Poison damage, and you are resistant to Poison based damage and immune to the Poisoned condition. Various kinds of poisons exists in both plant-life and animals, and many man-made kinds as well.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Poison damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Poison damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Poison damage.

 _ **Poison Dragon's Weapons:**_ Gained at 6th level, you can give a weapon within 60 feet a poison coating as a bonus action, that lasts 5 minutes. A weapon with this coating deal 1D6 Poison damage in addition to its normal damage and is considered magical, it also benefits from you Ignore Resistance feature, doing full damage to all creatures.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Poison Dragon's Sting:**_ At 10th level, you can use an action to to fire dozens of needles made out of pure poison at a creature within 100 feet that you can see, dealing 2D8 of Poison damage. The target must make a Constitution saving throw, or be poisoned. A poisoned target takes 1D4 Poison damage at the start of each of its turns, but can expel the poison with a successful Constitution saving throw.

Costs 3 DP

 _ **Poison Dragon's Toxi** **n** **:**_ From 13th level, you can use an action to hurl a deadly concoction at a creature you can see within 50 feet. The target is badly poisoned, taking 1D6 Poison damage at the start of its turn, and an additional 1D6 every turn after the first. (2D6 on the second turn, 3D6 on the third and so on.) At the end of its turns, the target may make a Constitution saving throw to expel the poison. After learning this feature, you also get the Extract Poison feature, allowing you to pull poisons from other creatures system.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Poison Dragon's Breath:**_ Gained at 17th level. You exhale a large cloud of poison with a 50-foot radius. It spreads around corners, and the area is lightly obscured to all but you. Each creature that ends its turn in there must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, taking 3D6 Poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. A strong gust of wind disperses the cloud, which otherwise ends after 1 minute.

Duration increase by 1 minute at 18th level.

Costs 4 DP

 **Water:** Attacks deal Water based Cold or Force damage, which often can wash away both objects and creatures. You are also resistant to the same kind. Water is mostly plentiful, depending on the region.

 _ **Features**_

 _ **Dragon Punch:**_ Water Force damage.

 _ **Dragon Roar:**_ Water Cold damage.

 _ **Dragon Orb:**_ Water Cold damage.

 _ **Water Dragon's Spring:**_ At the 6th level, you learn to heal allies with water as an action. Any creatures that you can see within 50 feet that you choose, heal 4D4 HP thanks to the cool water swirling around them.

At 7th, 15th and 18th level, the healing increases to 5D4, 6D4 and 6D6, respectively.

Costs 2 DP

 _ **Water Dragon's Fins:**_ From 10th level, you can use an action to grow fins and gills to greatly improve your underwater capability. You gain a swimming speed twice that of your normal speed, and you can breath under water without difficulties for the duration, lasting for 1 hour. This feature can be cast on other creatures as well. After learning this feature, you also permanently gain the ability to breath under water.

At 15th and 18th level, the duration is increased by 1 hour.

Costs 3 DP

 _ **Water Dragon'** **s Forceful Stream:** _ After reaching the 13th level, you can use an action to create a powerful stream of water. It reaches 50 feet and deals 5D6 Water based Force damage to the target. If the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw or be pushed back 10 feet plus any distance that is left over from the range of the attack. After learning this feature, you can also produce seven days of drinkable water for your party without using any DP. The water is clean and cool, and will not go bad, but you can't use it to restore your HP or DP with Devour Element.

At 18th level, the damage increase to 6D6.

Costs 4 DP

 _ **Water Dragon Whirlpool:**_ From the 17th level, you can use an action to summon forth a raging whirlpool around a target within 100 feet that is Huge or smaller. The water swirls closely around the target, preventing it from moving, attacking or casting spells. At the start of each of its turns, the target can attempt a Strength check, if it is successful, it breaks free of the water bond. At every attempt, regardless of if it is successful or not, the target takes 3D8 Water Cold damage. Requires concentration.

At 18th level, this power can trap even Gargantuan targets.

Costs 5 DP

* * *

 **And there you have it, not only a few short stories, very short but still, but also the information about the class itself. I've put a lot of time and effort on making this custom class, and now we come to a special request from me.**

 **Feel free to use this class in your games of D &D 5E, as long as your Dungeon Master approves of it. But be aware that the class is still in need of some balancing and possibly a few nerfs and buffs, I will try to update this as time goes by if I find anything.  
All I ask if you use this class is that you let me know how it works out for you, I made this so that people can have fun with it, so please tell me in a review or PM if you enjoyed it.**

 **For those that know Fairy Tail quite well, there are a few characters that can use more than one element as a Dragonslayer. I couldn't find a good way to work that out in this class, other than trying to multi-class in it, but it would take a very long time before it would become as powerful as in Fairy Tail.**


End file.
